Absorbent tissue products such as facial tissue and bath tissue have been used to absorb body fluids and leave the skin dry. Absorbent tissue, in addition to absorbing fluids, however, also abrade the skin during use and frequently do not leave the skin completely dry and free of the body fluid the tissue is trying to absorb. During frequent nose-blowing or perianal wiping, the skin can become so abraded as to appear red and be sore to the touch. To reduce skin abrasion, tissue additive formulations can be applied to the tissue such that, in use, the additive formulation either provides lubricity causing the tissue to glide across the surface of the skin, or leaves the tissue and is deposited on the skin. To date, these formulations have been liquids or lipid (lipophilic materials) based semi-solids or lipid based solids at room temperature. The liquid or lipid-based semi-solid type of formulations require a high amount of formulation added to the tissue to deliver the benefit of reduced skin irritation and redness because these formulations absorb into a tissue, leaving less on the surface to provide the benefit. The lipid based solid formulations can be applied heated (slightly above the melting point of the formulation) to the surface of a tissue or towel thereafter resolidifying the formulation on the surface(s) of the tissue where the formulation is readily available for transfer to the users skin to protect the skin from or prevent further irritation and redness in an efficient cost-effective manner. However, since these formulations are lipophilic it is sometimes difficult to incorporate hydrophilic or water soluble surfactants, cosmetic materials or active ingredients.
Thus, there is a need for a formulation that is basically hydrophilic and can be applied to a tissue which will remain readily available for transfer to the user's skin to protect the skin from or further irritation and redness in an efficient cost-effective manner.